Raynor Vamos Gustav
"A master strategist and incredible magician created by bio generic experiment, desire bring havoc to the world after discovered his '' ''birth." ''—Description 'Overview' Raynor Vamos Gustav, is a non-player character in Forgotten Testament 02 and a playable character in Forgotten Testament II Memories. In Forgotten Testament II he is the major antagonist, a powerful sorcerer as well a cunning strategist who manipulate the war between the Almagar and Zoda for his desire of domination of the world for a mad scientist named Brook and later revealed that his memories wasn't real instead of a human prototype to another person with the same name implanted with memory of the real Raynor. His resentment towards his creator has driven him to insanity and he desires to revenge against the world but was ultimately defeated by Raven and her group and presume to be dead. In the Forgotten Testament 02 Memories, Raynor returns and helps Raven and Sirius to battle against Ozaru and Anima. Story ''"We meet again, Raven" - Raynor Little is known about Raynor's earlier life. Five years before the event of Forgotten Testament, Raynor is a first honored student graduated from the Caul- Academy of Military studies, recruited by his former headmaster and returns to his former academy as a speech person. Raynor gained respect from Raven Stray- a student who is one of the top student in art of combatant and they quickly begins their relationship. Raynor received a shocking news five days before Raven's graduation and was devastated as his military strategies has being misused and originally plan of forcing Mashsaana to a submit, Almagar instead executed all the citizen as well as the surrendered refugees. Raynor was shocked by this behavior of Almagar armies and driven in rage and he was nowhere to be seen but in reality he was being assassinated by the loyal remnants of the Mashsaana Empire and was left for dead. Raynor's half dead body has been discovered by Professor Brook and created a homunculus implanting Raynor's memories as well as shreds of Animacite. A sorcerer with superhuman magical power was born. 'Manipulation' "Pathetic attempt of resistance, not a single decent warrior in sight" - Raynor Professor Brook quickly uses Raynor to manipulate the war between Almagar and Zoda and according to realize his ambition of world domination as well as searching for Animacite. Brook ordered Raynor to secretly being in cahoot with Zoda as well to triggering further conflict between the two nations to weaken their own military powers to achieve his own plans. Suggested to the Emperor Almagar continue to send him to Ora city for submission and Brook has dispatched his bio generic monster to plan fear to the Zoda as well as display of his power. Using Raven Syndicate to deliver a explosive device to his own henchman in Fero but was unluckily his force has been wiped out by Zoda assault units resides in Fero and he changed his plan of having Raven's group to deliver the bomb to the Ora city hall themselves. Raynor tend to use the explosion as a decoy to buy time for Brook release the monsters to the city during the distraction. Raynor has finally discovered the informations regard of existence of the legendary Animacite from Raven's journey through the mystic Terra and focus on his search of the legendary magicite by tracking Raven's force for information as well continue to provoke war between the two great nations until he located of the whereabout of the legendary stone is resided in Brimstone- the lost city of Utoplious. Raynor realized that the Utoplious is highly science advanced and it is impossible for Almagar alone to overpower them, he persuaded a temporary alliance as well by using Animacite as a lure and gained their cooperation and invades Utoplious by gaining Emperor Zoda's trust. 'Tera Star' "It is time, to show this Emperor's dog the power of the Animacite..." ''- Raynor speaking to Jgeroh'' During the battle between the alliance against the Utoplious, Raynor and the two Emperor has entered the Animacite tomb and successfully found the legendary Animacite and he realized that he is merely a result of an experiment living with memories of another one which is supposed to be dead long ago and overcame by his rage. He consumed the Animacite, killing Brook and the two emperors and levigating Tera Star after fought against Raven's group. Navigation of Tera Star results in wiping out the entire Zoda, Almagar and the civilization of the Utoplious in process and he drained the animacite's power and enhancing his own potential strength even further and begins to smiting anyone who defies him as vengeance. Raven reunited the scattered party member and assault Raynor's Tera Star with Dreadnaught Arcturus, battling their way through monsters that guards his headquarter and confronts Raynor finally. "Why am I existing? You... I will destroy everything even myself, will disappear as well." ''- Raynor to Raven's group'' 'Defeat' "Can even a homunculus like me, have a soul or feeling as well?" - Raynor to Raven's group In Raynor's view, human being's existence are worthless and he merely tormenting them to fulfill his emptiness. Desire to stop Raynor's denial of human's worth, the party battles Raynor's three form before his own final transformation into a gigantic mechanical monster. Raynor is defeated finally and asked that if that could a homunculus have feelings like human being could have and was confirmed by Raven that he has feeling of love, happiness and sadness. Tera Star crumbles as he uses his final powers to transfer the entire party away from the destructing globe as he is considered dead during the explosion. Memories Raynor managed to survive the explosion of the Tera Star and he distances himself from the rest of the human being as punishment, living as a hermit in the mountain outside of Port Saru. Powers and Abilities Raynor is shown to be an incredibly powerful sorcerer able to single handy defeating an armies of fiends, shrugs off the summon beasts of Elfe and overpowers Raven in an one on one duel before defeated by the combine for the protagonists. Following his taking control over the Animacite, Raynor's strength increases vastly to a point of being able to take control of minds and turning them into monstrous fiends, magical absorption and knowing the most powerful spell in the game. Raynor levitates ruins of the destroyed Utoplious to create barrier of the Tera Star and begin to wreak havoc to destroy towns and cities, also creating new monster to guard his territories as well unleashing monsters from the ancient time. His power is massive to a point could using the Tera Star to become a part of himself to battle against Raven's group in the end of the series. Skills as Final Boss Category:Forgotten Testament II Category:Forgotten Testament II Villains Category:Forgotten Testament II Characters